


cascade

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Facials, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 17:10:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3858415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Under Wade's command and the rush of water, Drew comes alive and undone.</p><p>(shower sex with a tinge of powerplay, obviously.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	cascade

**Author's Note:**

> just because i like to write self-indulgent smut for myself. whatever. it's pretty standard "wrestler boyfriends who obviously fuck in the hotel rooms they stay in" stuff and it's written as if drew still works for wwe, of course.

One of the easiest ways for Wade to tell _good_ hotels from _bad_ hotels is the shower. Perhaps the bed would be a better indicator, but he never ends up sleeping much so making a personal judgement based on that would be useless – though if the night’s sleep is particularly rough Drew makes sure to tell him and Wade makes sure to never book a room at whichever hotel it is again.

Drew certainly isn’t complaining now, though: as he stands under the rush of water with his eyes closed and head thrown back he’s calm and serene, just enjoying the way it streams down over him – much needed after a long, busy day. Like this, it’s difficult for Wade not to be compelled to at least touch his boyfriend in some way so he does, and Drew practically melts into the contact.

“Today tired you out then, did it?” Wade guesses, letting his arms wrap around Drew a little tighter as he nuzzles into Drew’s neck from behind.

Drew just hums in response, leaning in even more when Wade takes to actually kissing his neck now, squirming slightly when Wade’s mouth brushes over a particularly sensitive spot. “Maybe. But then again... maybe not.”

“Maybe not, hm?” One of Wade’s hands roams down Drew’s torso, coming to rest on his hip. Over Drew’s shoulder he can see the younger man’s cock is already half-hard at least, and Wade brings his hand even closer but doesn’t give in to touch. Not yet.

“Mm, definitely not.” The press of Wade hardening behind him must be obvious, Wade thinks, and Drew grinds back against Wade as if to demonstrate that it is.

“Come here, then.” There’s a tinge of laughter in Wade’s voice as he loosens his arms to allow Drew to turn around. Before he can actually let the laugh out, though, Drew’s mouth is on his and Wade pulls Drew even closer, hands barely able to stop from reaching down to Drew’s ass instead of just settling on his waist.

“Hey.” The word is quiet yet still audible above the water jetting down over them; it’s part of the chaos but stands out against it – like Drew himself, really. “Cheeky.”

Wade has to scoff at that. “ _You_ calling _me_ cheeky? A bit rich, don’t you think?”

Drew shrugs and just smirks until Wade takes the initiative to kiss him, letting Drew relax into it – _waiting_ for Drew to relax into it. It’s clear Drew has when there’s the muffled sound of him moaning into Wade’s mouth, and Wade would be smirking if he wasn’t already occupied. He pushes forward, gently at first, until he has Drew against the wall. _Excellent_.

When they break apart, Drew’s breathing is faster, more ragged – not just from the kiss but also because of the way Wade is standing before him, keeping him pinned to the wall even though they’re barely touching now. Wade’s eyes skip down Drew’s body, finding a glimmer of a smirk when he directs his gaze back up to Drew’s face.

“So.” Drew sways his hips a little: just barely but it’s enough to draw Wade’s attention to exactly how hard he is now. How hard he is and how absolutely soaking wet his body’s been getting under the spray. “What d’you want to do to me?”

The way he says it makes leaning in to kiss him again irresistible, and Wade takes hold of both of Drew’s hands as he does so. Or grips Drew’s wrists, rather – making sure he stays pressed against the wall. Drew does nothing to complain; the way he wriggles slightly between Wade and the wall is only to make sure that Wade keeps him there rather than a way of saying he wants out.

So it hardly takes much for Wade to get both of Drew’s hands caught above his head. Sometimes Drew will try to fight it – not because he doesn’t want it but just to push Wade that bit further – but now he’s just submitting to it one hundred percent; wanting Wade to direct him, instruct him, command him.

Wade just looks again, not answering Drew’s question yet. There are many, many things he’d like to do to Drew – as there always are. Now he’ll have to be careful, though: they didn’t actually plan for a proper scene tonight.

But even if they had planned some play, there’s still a glaring reason why Wade doesn’t have as many options as he’d like.

“There are plenty of things I want to do to you,” he murmurs, keeping his voice low. “But sadly neither of us thought to bring any lube in here with us, did we? So that kind of narrows down the possibilities. I don’t want either of us to actually get hurt if we can help it.”

“Oh? I’m sure we can be more than creative without,” says Drew, and he thrusts his hips forwards again.

Wade snarls at him, letting the hand that isn’t keeping Drew’s hands up high drop from its place framing Drew’s head on the tiles. Drew gasps when the hand wraps around his cock, and Wade’s grasp around his wrists tightens at the sound. It’s an encouragement more than anything; Drew fucking _whines_ as Wade begins to get a rhythm going. The movement of Wade’s hand is fast, as if he’s just trying to get Drew off – but he knows Drew knows to hold on, for now at least.

It’s easy to get Drew close: he writhes into Wade’s hand the best he can, and there’s hardly any friction thanks to the gush of warm water from the shower so Wade’s motions are swift and easy. The placement of Wade’s _other_ hand is most definitely also helping, that Wade is sure about. It always does something for Drew, being bound and constricted even a little, whether he’s pretending to attempt escape or just completely yielding to it altogether.

“Wade, p- _please_.” Drew manages a couple of words; this time he’s almost drowned out by the sound of the shower. “I want...”

“Hm?” Wade slows the tempo, but still makes sure he’s moving his hand steadily. “You want to come already?”

Drew only shakes his head. “Not – not yet. Want to please _you_.”

And Wade can’t say no to that, can he? He smirks, letting go of Drew’s hands and cock before leaning in for a kiss.

“And how were you thinking of doing that, hm?”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Drew says, but Wade thinks he’s got a very knowing look about him as he licks his lips. “Sucking you off, perhaps?”

The smirk on Wade’s face just grows as he gets himself against the wall like Drew just was, waiting for Drew to shift down onto his knees. The moment Drew has done so, Wade gets a hand in his hair and tugs a little before he actually allows Drew to get a hold of his cock.

For a moment Drew is just still, one hand around Wade’s dick as he looks up at his boyfriend with wide eyes – wide eyes that don’t quite conceal the trace of a smirk, try as Drew might.

“Go on, then. You know what to do.”

And _God_ , he _does_ – knows just the way Wade likes him to go. Slow and teasing to start with, eyes blazing as he looks up at Wade, though Wade is sure the fire in Drew’s eyes can hardly compare to the absolute voraciousness in his: the carnal, almost animalistic want and fucking _need_ for Drew to speed up.

But Drew draws it out – forever the fucking tease. Wade lets him for a moment, but a hand back in Drew’s hair again and a sharp pull to it tell him what he needs to do, and he complies.

“Good boy,” Wade praises with a smile, his voice soft and his hand stroking Drew’s hair rather than tugging now – though knowing how much Drew _likes_ his hair being pulled he can’t help but do it again, and Drew responds by sucking even harder. By now his lips are swollen even darker than usual, but he just carries on until Wade is cursing and gripping his hair probably _too_ hard though it still seems to spur Drew on. The hand that’s at the base of Wade’s cock has started stroking down it rather than just holding on for purchase, and Wade shudders and groans when the hand moves to fondle his balls instead. Heat is coiling up in his stomach tight tight _tight_ now but he doesn’t let it spring up yet, _can’t_ let it spring up yet because he wants them to come together and not _now_.

Drew however, seems intent on having Wade like this, and is fucking _swallowing_ around Wade’s cock to show it. He’s so eager – he’s always bloody eager – but as he brings himself off Wade and switches to mouth at Wade’s balls now, hand working up and down the length of his dick, Drew is beyond that. It’s like he’s going to explode if he stops, if he slows.

Wade can barely find the words to tell him to hold back even a little. “Drew? C-can you– _God_. Fuck. Fucking hell.”

“Hm?” Drew pulls back, gets his mouth off of Wade’s cock although he still stays hovering over it. “But I want you to...”

“Not yet, yeah? So good though, you’re...” Wade stops when he realises Drew is just pouting up at him now. “What is it?”

“What if you...” Drew pauses halfway through the sentence; he’s started smirking again and his eyes are narrowed, cunning. “What if you came on my face instead, hm?”

 _Oh_. Fuck. Wade can’t refuse that. He especially can’t refuse it when Drew is looking up at him with desperate eyes like this, and _especially_ not when Drew still has a hand on his cock. When Drew still has a hand on his cock and can give it a quick, teasing jerk to push him ever so closer to the edge.

So of course that’s what Drew does, and Wade can’t help but moan at the added pressure, the added pleasure.

“Come _on_ , Wade. I know how much you like to, so there’s no point trying to deny it.”

There really isn’t any point at all. Wade prises Drew’s hand off his cock, and Drew smirks and moves back a little, knowing what it means. Drew’s eyes flutter shut and he licks his lips – done just to entice Wade even more and fucking _hell_ how it does.

“Please,” Drew whispers, and Wade can’t resist.

His hand works fast, fervent, fucking fanatical. Part of him wants to close his eyes and just enjoy the feeling, but it’s overpowered by the intense need to actually watch Drew.

And it’s just glorious – Drew gasps and groans as if he’s the one who’s having the orgasm right now (though the hand that he’s reached down to his cock may be what’s helping with that), and even if the water doesn’t let the come cling to him as well as Wade might like, Drew is wet and messy and gorgeous and everything that Wade wants him to be.

For a moment Drew leans up to take Wade back in his mouth again, pulling off with a slick _pop_ when Wade gets a hand back in his hair. He finally opens his eyes, letting a satisfied smile stretch across his face. He does have a lot to be proud of right now, Wade would definitely agree with that.

“Come here.” Wade holds his hands out and Drew carefully stands so he doesn’t slip. “That was so good, love, I... fuck, _Drew_.” He smiles and pulls Drew in to kiss him, grinding his hips into Drew’s, the press of skin against skin making Drew shudder in Wade’s arms. “Let’s get you off, yeah?”

Drew just whines and nods, crashing his mouth against Wade’s again, writhing his body into Wade’s even more desperately. He has to pull back from the kiss when he’s close to coming though, and Wade welcomes that because the noise Drew makes is delicious. He’s just whimpering against Wade’s neck now; Wade has to get a hand down to Drew’s cock to bring him off that much faster because how much Drew needs it is obvious.

“Fuck. F- _fuck_. God, _Wade_.” Drew wilts just a little, spent and sated, but Wade holds him up, stroking a hand through Drew’s wet hair.

“There you go. We should really try to actually get _clean_ now, seeing as it’s what we came in here to do. And I’ll wash your hair for you, if you want.” Wade smiles and kisses Drew on the forehead. “Guess we’ll just have to make use of the bed next. See if this really is somewhere worth coming back to when we’re next in town.” _Hm_ – as soon as he’s said it Wade realises that perhaps there is a way he can judge a hotel by its beds after all.

“And we’ll end up back in here afterwards, I assume?”

Wade nods, catching Drew around the waist again to draw him even closer. This time the kiss isn’t hungry, isn’t Wade demanding anything: it’s just warm and loving and the two of them getting lost under the cascade of water until they decide to surface from each other.


End file.
